supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140810194036
Sie hatte schon zwei Gotteshäuser durchsucht, doch war nirgends etwas von dem Speer zu sehen, geschweige denn zu spüren. Nun stand das Mädchen bereits vor der dritten Kirchengemeinde und das, obwohl sie Kirchen eigentlich immer hasste. Sie erinnerten Mei immer an Beerdigungen, Tod und Trauer. Klar fanden dort auch freudige Dinge, wie Hochzeiten und Taufen statt, doch war sie immer nur dort gewesen, wenn jemand gestorben war. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann lande ich noch in einem anderen Teil der Staaten. Mit einem Blick überschaute sie das Gebäude. Große Fenster aus buntem Glas, auf welchen Personen und Tiere abgebildet waren. Der Glockenturm erstreckte sich 15 Meter in den Himmel und beherbergte eine riesige, braun-goldene Glocke. Die Eingangstür war eine große Flügeltür, welche aus massivem Holz und Eisen bestand. Das Mädchen seufzte einmal und schob die linke Hälfte, mit einem lauten Knarren, auf. Der Innenraum war prachtvoll. Die Säulen waren mit Gold verziert genau wie Teile der inneren Kuppel. Viele Bankreihen erstreckten sich hintereinander und ganz vorne im Raum standen ein Altar und ein Rednerpult, an welchem ein Pfarrer stand, der sie anschaute. "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen mein Kind?", fragte der Mann mit netter und sanfter Stimme. Mein Kind? Ja nee ist klar. Gleich kommt der noch mir: Wir sind alle eine große Familie. '' Bei dem Gedanken bekam Mei eine Gänsehaut. "Vielleicht.", wärend sie sprach ging sie auf ihn zu. "Wissen sie zufällig etwas über die heiligen Waffen, welche von Gott geschmiedet wurden?" Sie kam direkt auf den Punkt. Ohne große Umschweife. Er zögerte nur eine Sekunde, doch das genügte dem Engel schon um festzustellen, dass das nächste was er sagen würde gelogen war. "Meine Liebe, ich denke nicht, dass der Herr Waffen schmieden würde, welche uns vernichten könnten." "Wer hat hier etwas von vernichten gesagt?" fragte Mei. "Ich eh... wenn Gott sie geschmiedet hätte, dann... naja, dann wären sie bestimmt sehr mächtig... w-wissen sie." Er stotterte, seine Stimme zitterte und Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn. "Ich dachte, sie als 'Vertreter Gottes' dürften nicht lügen?!" nagelte sie den Pfarrer fest. "W-wer sind sie eigentlich, dass sie sich sowas erlauben?" Er wurde leicht wütend. Sie überlegte erst, mit ihrem richtigen Namen zu antworten, doch kan ihr eine bessere Idee. "Mein Name ist Azrael und ich bin ein Engel des Herrn. Ich wurde gesand, um alles über die heiligen Waffen und die Gottesmörder in erfahrung zu bringen." "Hören sie auf damit! Denken Sie, das ist witzig? Verlassen Sie sofort meine Kirche!", schrie er Mei an. Er wurde schon rot vor Zorn. Mit einem Mal fing das Licht des Kronleuchters an zu flackern, die Flammen der Kerzen, tanzten in einem, nur in der Kirche aufkommendem, Wind. Dann ging das Lich kommplett aus und die Flammen schossen in die Höhe, wodurch sie zwei riesengroße Schatten von Flügeln an die Wände warfen. Meis Augen fingen an zu leuchten. "Sie glauben nicht an uns Engel? Ich denke, dann ist das hier der falsche Beruf für Sie! Und jetzt sagen sie mir, was sie wissen!" Ihre Worte waren hart und ihre Stimme laut und leicht verzerrt. Der Mann Mitte vierzig sank fast zu Boden und Tränen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder. "I-ich weiß n-nicht viel. W-wir hatten vor einiger Zeit ein paar Schriftstücke entdeckt. E-eins davon k-können wir nicht entziffern. Wir kennen die Sprache nicht." Er schluckte nervös. Das Licht ging wieder an und die Kerzen brannten normal vor sich hin. "Zeigen Sie mir bitte das Schriftstück." Er nickte nur und wies dann in eine Richtung. Sie folgte ihm zu einer unscheinbaren Holztür, hinter welcher eine Treppe nach unten führte. "B-bitte kommen sie mit.", forderte er den Engel auf. Die beiden gingen hinunter und kamen an eine weitere Holztür, welche der Pfarrer aufschloss. Ein kleiner Raum tat sich auf, in dem nur ein einziger Schrank stand. "Wie heißen sie eigentlich?", fragte Mei den Mann. "Dunham.", antwortete er, wärend er das Schloss am Schrank und den sich dort drin befindenden Safe aufschloss. Mehrere Bücher und Schriftrollen waren zu sehen, aber nur eine mit einem roten Bändchen. Genau diese zog Vater Dunham aus dem Safe heraus. "Hier. Genau das ist sie.", sagte er, während er sie ihr übergab. Mei wurde leicht nervös als sie das Papier entrollte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Schrifft erkannte. Henochisch! "Das kann nicht sein..." entfuhr es ihr. "Was ist denn? Können sie es lesen?" gespannst schaute er sie an. "Ja... dort steht: ''Hoch oben, wo ein Jahrhundert vergangen, zu finden wird ein Speer. Nur ein Kind des Schicksals wird ihn finden und holen können aus der Stätte seiner ewigen Ruh." "Was könnte das bedeuten? Wissen sie vielleicht, was gemeint ist Vater?" "Ich weiß nicht... Hoch oben ''könnte einen Berg meinen, aber ''ein Jahrhundert vergangen?" Beide überlegten und Dunham viel dann etwas ein. "Auf dem Ruyon Canyon steht eine riesige alte Eiche. Bestimmt über die hundert Jahre alt. Aber was könnte der Rest bedeuten?" Mei schaute schmerzvoll herunter auf die Zeilen. "Ich weiß es bereits. Danke für ihre Hilfe, doch Sie müssen nun vergessen, dass ich hier war." "W-warten sie! Wa-", doch im selben Moment legte sie ihm zwei Finger an den Kopf. löschte seine Erinnerung und verschwand. Hektisch zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und rief Johnny, Nina und zum Schluss Connor an: "Hey! Ich weiß, wo der Speer sich befindet, doch gibt es ein Problem. Wir brauchen Bridget dafür!"